memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
2268
Episodes * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** (in part) Events *Federation cultural observer and former history teacher of Commander Spock and Doctor Leonard McCoy, John Gill, was shot and killed on the planet Ekos by Melakon after Gill denounced his own idea of a Nazi regime set up on Ekos as well as their battle against the planet Zeon and the subjugation and extermination of Zeon's population on a star system wide television broadcast. Melakon was in turn shot and killed by Zeon Isak. Thereafter, Isak, Ekosians Daras and Eneg agree to end the violence and set Ekos on a more humane path. ( ) *Captain James T. Kirk oversees a landing party on Argus X in order to search for the Dikironium cloud creature. This expedition was helped by Ensign Garrovick and security officers Bardoli and Bensen. ( ) * A brief alliance between the Klingon Empire and the Romulan Star Empire occurred. This resulted in an exchange of technology and spacecraft design, most notably the cloaking device to the Klingons. ( ) * Ceti Alpha VI exploded and turned the former M class planet Ceti Alpha V into a barren wasteland. ( ) * The United Federation of Planets hosted the Babel Conference, which eventually resulted in Coridan's admission to the Federation. ( ) *Christianity began on planet 892-IV during that planets 1960's. ( ) *The Dohlman of Elas named Elaan was married, in an arranged marriage, to the ruler of Troyius in the hopes of fostering peace between the planet Elas and the planet Troyius which are in the same star system. ( ) *The [[USS Intrepid (NCC-1631)|USS Intrepid]] was destroyed and it's entire crew of Vulcans killed, as well as the destruction of the Gamma 7A system, by an enormous space going single-celled organism. ( ) *The [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] made first contact with the xenophobic Melkotians. ( ) *The USS Enterprise made first contact with androids from the Andromeda Galaxy. This was made difficult, at first, due to the interference of Harcourt Fenton Mudd. ( ) *The USS Enterprise visited Deep Space Station K-7. ( ) , which was in 2373.}} *Kirk invented Fizzbin. ( ) * The Polaric Test Ban Treaty was signed, after the near destruction of a Romulan research colony due to a polaric ion device explosion on Chaltok IV. ( ) *The USS Enterprise made first contact with intergalactic beings the Kelvans from the Andromeda Galaxy. This first contact was at first difficult as the Kelvans attempted to hijack the Enterprise and killed one of the crew. ( ) *Dr. Richard Daystrom suffered a mental breakdown aboard the USS Enterprise. ( ) *Lieutenant Commander and Dr. Ann Mulhall joined the crew of the USS Enterprise. An astrobiologist, Ann Mulhall will be the highest ranking female officer to serve aboard the Enterprise during it's original five-year mission. ( ) *The planet Amerind was saved from destruction by an asteroid by Kirk and Spock. ( ) *All the adults of the Starnes Expedition are killed, due to the alien Gorgan's influence on the children, on the Federation outpost planet Triacus. Gogan will be destroyed, a short-time later, aboard the USS Enterprise. ( ) * Lokai steals a Shuttlecraft from Starbase 4. ( ) Notes * 2268 marked the start of the fourth year of Captain James T. Kirk's first five-year mission. ( ) de:2268 fr:2268 nl:2268 sv:2268